La llamada
by Suki90
Summary: Día rutinario para la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, o eso parecía. ¿Qué sorpresas vendrán con una llamada?
1. Noticias sorpresivas

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

**Aclaración: **Narrativa en primera persona.

* * *

**La llamada**

**Capítulo 1: **Noticias sorpresivas.

Otro día más había iniciado en ciudad Celeste, y con ese nuevo día, mis responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio surgían nuevamente. Me levanto de mi cómoda cama y me doy una deliciosa ducha con agua caliente, una excelente forma para despabilarme. Minutos más tarde salgo y me alisto para poder ir a desayunar junto con mis Pokémon.

Mi vestimenta constaba de un traje de baño completo blanco con decoraciones en tonos azulados, unos shorts color negro que no me llegaban más debajo de los muslos, además de una sudadera blanca.

— Vamos a ver cuántos retadores vienen hoy… —digo en susurro mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, en donde esperaba ver a mis hermanas.

Pero mi gran sorpresa fue no encontrarlas… ¿Dónde estarían? No recuerdo que hayan salido el día de ayer como para que aún no se levanten…

— Ah, qué más da… —comento aburrida abriendo la nevera.

Minutos más tarde me encuentro en el gimnasio, dándoles su merecido desayuno a mis queridos Pokémon. Ellos eran los únicos que alegraban mis grises días.

Si, dije grises. Y es que, desde que me separé de él… mi vida ya no fue la misma. Dentro de mí sentía, un gran vacío… Uno tan grande que hacía que el corazón me doliera fuertemente, como si lo apuñalaran más de mil veces por segundo, si es que eso era posible.

Por eso digo que mis pequeños eran como un rayo de luz en esos días tan grises, pues ellos saben cómo me siento debido a que muchos viajaron conmigo en ese tiempo, ya que siempre intentan animarme de todas las maneras posibles.

Esa era como su auto-tarea desde hace 4 años…

— Bueno, creo que ya es todo por ahora… —cierro el paquete de la comida de Gyaradous y la dejo sobre la mesa que había usado para llevar todos los platos con la comida. Me dirigí hacia la bodega de donde había sacado todo. Habiéndolo guardado todo, comienzo a hacer mis deberes. Entre esos estaba luchar con los entrenadores que llegaran a retarme.

* * *

— ¡Termínalo con un chorro de agua Horsea! —le ordené a mi amigo, el cual acató mi orden de inmediato; lanzando su ataque con extrema fuerza dejó fuera de combate al pequeño Bulbasaur de mi retador.

— ¡Bulbasaur ya no puede continuar, Horsea es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para la líder de gimnasio! —gritó Tracey, quien había llegado justo en el momento en que el niño me retaba a una batalla.

El pequeño niño corrió hacia donde estaba su Pokémon y se arrodilló preocupado— Oh, Bulbasaur… ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Saur… (Creo…) —le respondió cansado.

El niño suspiró y le sonrió— Hiciste buen trabajo, ahora te llevaré al Centro Pokémon. Regresa —le ordenó, sacando su Pokébola. No puedo negar que no me enternecí ante esa escena; actualmente había pocos entrenadores que a su edad se preocuparan tanto por los Pokémon, así cómo él…

Mi pequeño retador se levantó y me observó confundido mientras yo me acercaba a él rodeando la piscina.

— No entiendo, ¿cómo es que perdí? —me preguntó confundido—. Se supone que los Pokémon tipo hierba tienen ventaja sobre los tipo agua…

Finalmente llegando a su lado le respondo— Es bueno que sepas qué tipo de Pokémon te puede dar ventaja en una batalla, pero recuerda que si no le das buenas ordenes a tu Pokémon o apenas está empezando su entrenamiento junto contigo, la ventaja no servirá de mucho —le explico de la manera más simple que puedo.

— Además, ten en cuenta que los Pokémon de un líder de gimnasio ya tienen cierto nivel de experiencia, dejando de lado la ventaja de tipo —me secundó Tracey.

— Oh, entiendo… —observó su Pokébola un momento—. Eso quiere decir que si entreno bien a mi Bulbasaur existe la posibilidad… existe la posibilidad de que te gane la próxima vez, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, viéndome de nueva cuenta, un poco más ilusionado.

— Así es —le respondo.

— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces entrenaré mucho para poder ganarte la próxima vez Misty! —me dice—. Ten por seguro que cuando regrese te derrotaré… —me advierte determinado.

Yo asiento con la cabeza— Estaré esperando ese día Ian.

Se despidió de nosotros y salió corriendo directamente hacia el Centro Pokémon, a pesar de que se veía más animado aún se podía percibir un poco de preocupación por su amigo. Eso era lo grato de ver a los retadores novatos… Esa consternación que surge cuando su mejor amigo es lastimado, es algo que no todos los entrenadores muestran actualmente.

Son contadas las personas que conozco que aún muestran eso en sus ojos, pero uno sobresale de entre todos ellos, actuando como si fuera todavía un novato en algunas ocasiones cuando algo le pasa a su Pokémon…

Saliendo finalmente de mis pensamientos regreso a mi Horsea a su Pokébola para dejarlo descansar.

— Esa ha sido una buena batalla Misty —me dice Tracey, recordándome que estaba allí y haciendo que me girara a verlo—. Se nota que Ian será un excelente entrenador, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, creo que tienes razón Tracey —concuerdo—. Apenas es un novato, pero se nota que el amor que le tiene a sus Pokémon, y el deseo de luchar a su lado sobrepasa su anhelo de ser un Maestro Pokémon —veo hacia la puerta por donde Ian salió—. Eso lo llevará muy lejos —regreso mi vista a mi amigo—. Y bueno, ahora si me permitirás preguntar… ¿Por qué tan arreglado? ¿A dónde vas, eh? —le pregunto de forma pícara.

Mi alto amigo no venía vestido como de costumbre. Su vestimenta constaba en unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, fajada. Y como dato adicional… no llevaba puesta su habitual banda en la cabeza.

Ante mi pregunta, Tracey se pone un poco nervioso, además de que se sonroja un poco. Mm, sospechoso… ¿A caso tendrá una cita con alguna chica?

— Bu-Bueno… —rió levemente—. Pues, verás… —intentó decirme, jugando con sus dedos, buscando la forma de responder a mi pregunta.

— Vamos Tracey, suéltalo de una vez…—le insisto, realmente me estaba matando la curiosidad por saber quién sería la posible de uno de mis mejores amigos.

— Bueno es que…

— Vamos a salir hoy Misty —dijo una voz por detrás de mí.

Me giro rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme— ¡Daisy! —grité un poco impresionada.

— Hola hermanita, buenas tardes —me saluda como si nada mientras se acerca a nosotros—. No te había visto en el transcurso del día —comenta, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Una pequeña gota de sudor cae por sobre mi cien.

A veces me pregunto si mi hermana usa realmente la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué crees que sea? —le pregunto, molestándome un poco, pero más bien escuchándome cansada.

— Mm, ¿quizá porque te la pasas aquí encerrada todo el día? —me cuestionó, confundida.

— Yo diría que es todo lo contrario —la regaño—. El problema es que tanto tú como Lily y Violeta no se dignan nunca a salir de sus habitaciones los días en los que hay que hacerle mantenimiento al gimnasio y me dejan todo el trabajo a mí, como de costumbre—expreso mi molestia.

Sé que parece un poco extraño que regañe a mi hermana mayor, ¡pero tengo motivos para hacerlo! Estas holgazanas no hacen realmente nada… Si no fuera por mí, este gimnasio se habría venido abajo hace mucho tiempo ya.

— Ay Misty, no exageres… —me pidió la muy cínica.

Estuve a punto de contestarle otra cosa, pero no me quedó más opción que quedármelo para mí misma y suspirar. Esta mujer no tenía caso.

— Ya, ¿qué más da? —expresé, cansada del tema—. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es: ¡¿Desde cuándo salen juntos?! —pregunté, viendo la ropa que mi hermana llevaba puesta.

Daisy traía puesta una blusa rosa pálido de manga corta con decoraciones de flores rosado fuerte en los bordes de las mangas y en el cuello. Una falda blanca hasta las rodillas de tablones complementaba perfectamente la prenda superior. Su calzado constaba de unas sandalias con tacón pequeño color blanco.

A simple vista era algo realmente sencillo, pero el porte que mi hermana tiene, hace que hasta la ropa más sencilla luzca formal.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto, saliendo de mis pensamientos y cruzando mis brazos. Ambos se habían quedado callados y se miraban de reojo, viendo quién sería el que revelaría dicha información.

— De-Desde hace un año… —me responde Tracey, un poco nervioso.

— ¡¿Un año?! —me sorprendo—. ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijeron?! —volví a preguntar, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

— Misty, pensaba que ya sabias —se defendió mi hermana.

— ¡Bueno, mi reacción dice lo contrario! —le grité con un poco de enfado, pero luego intenté calmarme.

Un silencio se forma repentinamente, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirme en eos momentos. Creo que ni yo misma hubiera sabido bien qué decir. Es algo tonto, lo sé, pero así soy yo...

Y es Tracey quien decide hablar.

— No veo el punto para que te pongas así, Misty —me dijo Tracey, intentando tranquilizarme.

Tenía razón en lo que decía, pero es que…

— Me siento tan tonta —respondí apenada.

Dicho comentario sorprendió a mi hermana y a Tracey. No me sorprendía, no sabían bien a qué me estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Misty? —me preguntó mi hermana, acercándose a mí e inclinándose un poco a mi altura, puesto que las sandalias la hacían lucir más alta.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Los últimos seis meses les he estado diciendo que salgan, que no fueran tímidos pues hacían una excelente pareja —comienzo a decir—. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que dije fue en vano, pues ustedes ya llevaban saliendo seis meses antes de que yo si quiera pensara en la idea. Pero qué despistada fui —me regaño, y con buenos motivos, yo me creía romántica, una persona que podía saber cuando alguien estaba saliendo con una persona, o tenía cierto interés en.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso sólo era algo que yo quería creer, pues ni siquiera me di cuenta del amorío de mi hermana. Vaya tonta.

— En eso te pareces mucho a Ash —comentó Tracey, logrando sacarme de mi interna reprimenda.

— ¿Qué? —enfoco mi mirada en mi amigo—. ¿Qué me parezco a Ash? —me sonrojo levemente—. ¿Cómo así?

— Bueno, tú sabes que Ash tarda mucho en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, a veces ya siendo muy tarde para hacerlo —me explicó—. Es… despistado —finalizó, recalcando lo obvio.

Mi rostro no puede ponerse más rojo debido a la comparación. ¿Ahora resulta que me parezco a Ash sólo por haber sido un poco despistada en esto de su relación? ¡Por favor! ¡Qué ridiculez! Está bien que a veces no me dé cuenta de las cosas, ¡pero no llego a los extremos cómo él!

"Esa comparación no está tan bien hecha Tracey, déjame te lo aclaro" estuve a punto de decirle, pero el suertudo se me adelantó y me hizo una nueva pregunta.

— Y hablando de Ash, ¿no has hablado con él, Misty? —me cuestionó Tracey curioso.

Controlando y bajando el color que mis mejillas habían adquirido debido al comentario de Tracey, mi mirada se torna seria y un poco melancólica, haciendo que mi vista se posara sobre mis descalzos pies.

— No… —le respondo—. La verdad no sé por qué preguntas… Sabes muy bien que él jamás ha llamado, y dudo mucho que lo haga algún día —le recuerdo, lamentándome por ese hecho. Lo que daría porque Ash llamara de vez en cuando, aunque sea una vez al mes…

Con ver su rostro y escuchar incluso aunque sea cada medio año me conformaría…

Pero ni siquiera ese pequeño deseo puedo pedir.

— Vaya, pero qué raro —comenzó a decir, llamando mi atención y la de mi hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Daisy, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Tracey la mira un momento y después posa su mirada sobre mí— Es que ayer por la mañana hablé con él. Me dijo que te llamaría —me explicó viéndome un poco confundido. Seguramente yo tenía la misma expresión que él, ya que esa explicación no me la esperé—. Me parece muy extraño que no lo haya hecho, Ash siempre cumple sus promesas… O bueno, casi todas… —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

Si Tracey dijo algo más no sabría decir bien qué fue, pues yo aún no salía de mi asombro. ¿Ash me iba a llamar? ¿Para qué? Aunque bueno, la pregunta más importante era: ¡¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?! ¿A caso se le olvidó al pequeño desgraciado…? ¿O…?

¿O quizá le pasó algo?

¡Ay no, no Misty, no pienses en esas cosas! Ash seguramente está bien… Siempre se mete en aprietos pero sabe cómo salir de ellos sin ningún problema… ¡Es Ash por Dios! El Don Buena Suerte andante.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ash siempre ha cumpli-… —empezó a decir mi hermana, pero decidí ser un poco grosera e interrumpí.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí ustedes dos?! —les pregunté con exaltación mientras los empujaba fuera del gimnasio.

— Pe-Pero Misty… —intentó decirme Tracey.

— Nada de "peros" Tracey. No estás aquí para saber si Ash me había llamado, viniste para salir con mi hermana, y eso es lo que vas a hacer —le expliqué la situación a regañadientes—. Así que… ¡Fuera! —les dije al momento en que los echaba fuera del gimnasio. Ambos se giraron a verme un poco sorprendidos, mientras que yo los miraba con un enorme sonrisa—. ¡Que tenga una linda cita! —y dicho eso cerré las puertas de la entrada sin dejarlos siquiera decir una palabra.

Me quedé recargada en la puerta por un momento, pensando en lo que me había dicho Tracey. ¿Realmente Ash había dicho que me llamaría? No veo razón para que él mienta pero… Sigo sin entender por qué él dijo eso y… no lo ha hecho.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada mirando al vacío, pero reaccioné gracias al timbre del video teléfono. Fui directamente hacia él y lo tomé.

— Hola, Gimnasio Celeste.

— ¡Hola Misty! —gritó una voz femenina por el otro lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? —pregunté confusa.

— ¡Qué mala Misty! ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces? —comenzó a preguntarme, se oía afligida—. Espera, tienes prendida la pantalla del video teléfono, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo tengo —comencé a responder—. Y no, no te reconozco, ¿acaso te conozco?

— ¡OH, vamos Misty! ¡Prende la pantalla! —me ordenó, se escuchaba divertida.

No sé si quiera por qué le hice caso a alguien que no reconocía ni siquiera por su voz; pero si, lo hice. Prendí la pantalla del video teléfono y en eso voy divisando una cabellera extraña de color castaño, ojos azules y una característica pañoleta verde.

Ella era…

— ¡May!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí les vengo a dejar un fic bastante viejo ya de Pokémon. En realidad era un One-shot, pero preferí que fuera de dos capítulos para darle un poco más de emoción a las cosas; aunque bueno, ¿qué emoción tiene esta historia? La verdad ninguna a mi parecer xD. En fin. Este es como que mi… ¿tercer-cuarto aporte al fandom? Sí, creo que cuarto. De hecho ya tenía muchas ganas de volver a subir algo pero no se me venía nada a la cabeza hasta que encontré este viejo escrito.

Total, espero que les guste.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


	2. Lazos que unen

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

**Aclaraciones: **Narración en primera persona.

* * *

— _¡Qué mala Misty! ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces? —comenzó a preguntarme, se oía afligida—. Espera, tienes prendida la pantalla del video teléfono, ¿verdad?_

— _No, no lo tengo —comencé a responder—. Y no, no te reconozco, ¿acaso te conozco?_

— _¡OH, vamos Misty! ¡Prende la pantalla! —me ordenó, se escuchaba divertida._

_No sé si quiera por qué le hice caso a alguien que no reconocía ni siquiera por su voz; pero si, lo hice. Prendí la pantalla del video teléfono y en eso voy divisando una cabellera extraña de color castaño, ojos azules y una característica pañoleta verde. _

_Ella era…_

— _¡May! _

**La llamada**

**Capítulo 2: **Lazos que unen.

— Hola Misty, ha pasado mucho tiempo —me dijo con una linda sonrisa, la cual me contagió de inmediato. Su gran energía siempre era contagiable de hecho.

— Si May, ha pasado mucho… Disculpa por no reconocerte —rogué ante mi falta.

May rió divertida y me responde—No te preocupes, hace mucho que no nos vemos, es normal que no me reconocieras del todo.

— Sí, creo que sí —respondí un poco más aliviada de que entendiera mi situación—. Bueno May ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para llamar a una de mis mejores amigas? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. Aunque debería empezar a dudar si realmente lo es porque no me reconoció ni por voz… —comentó con ironía.

— Oh vamos May, ya me disculpé… —le dije con una pequeña gotita cayendo por cien—. Perdona la pregunta, la rutina, ya sabes que puedes llamar las veces que quieras y sin motivos —le sonrío.

— "Sin motivos", ¡esa es la palabra clave mi querida Misty! No tiene que haber una razón más para llamar a los amigos más que la necesidad de hablar con ellos —dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que me había vencido en ese aspecto—. Pero bueno, en realidad si había un leve motivo, pero muy insignificante… —me dijo apenada.

Ante esa respuesta enarqué mi ceja izquierda y le pregunté— ¿Dónde quedó el "sólo por el gusto de hablar con ellos", ah?

Rió nerviosamente ante mi comentario— Lo siento Misty. Pero en sí no es mentira lo que dije, tenía ganas d hablar contigo ya que hace mucho que no lo hacía —me respondió—. Y así aprovecharía para enseñarte lo que por fin pude conseguir después de muchísimo esfuerzo.

— ¿Y qué cosa sería? —le pregunto mientras la miro buscando algo en su cangurera.

— Mira y entenderás —me dijo, al momento en que me mostraba un estuche naraja.

¿Eso era lo que quería que viera?

— ¿Eh? ¿Un estuche? —le pregunté confundida.

— ¡No Misty! El estuche no, lo que hay dentro —me regañó mientras lo abría y me permitía ver su contenido.

— ¡May, ya tienes cinco listones! —exclamé con alegría al ver el estuche de mi amiga completamente lleno. Cielos, que lenta ando hoy, ¿cómo no haberme dado cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que andaba tan emocionada?

— ¡Bingo! —celebró, mostrándome la V de la victoria con sus dedos—. ¡Con estas cinco preciosidades finalmente podré participar en el Gran Festival Johto!

— Eso es maravilloso May —le digo con alegría—. Yo sé que harás un excelente papel allá.

May se sonrojó un poco debido a mi alago mientras guardaba el estuche— Muchas gracias Misty. ¡Te juro que daré lo mejor de mí!

Yo asiento, compartiendo su determinación— Sé que lo harás muy bien —le sonrío. Después de unos segundos, una pregunta me viene a la mente—. Y dime May, ¿estás viajando sola o Máx va contigo?

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Con… quién? —me preguntó, aumentando un poco el sonrojo que ya tenía, algo que me pareció realmente sospechoso.

— May, ¿con quién estás viajando…? —le pregunté pícaramente.

Ante eso su sonrojo aumentó más, lo cual me hizo reír aún más. Ella podía ser la que más se sonrojara de entre las dos, pero siempre lo hacía por un motivo. Y… si mi intuición no me falla, esa razón era muy probable que fuera…

_**Un chico.**_

— ¿Y bien? —la presioné un poco más.

— Bu-Bueno, pues, con…

— Conmigo —una voz masculina se dejó escuchar a un lado de May. En eso, un muchacho de ojos y cabellos color verde apareció en la pantalla.

Vaya, acerté, pero… ¿Y él? ¿Quién era?

— Ah, ¿tú eres…?

— Drew, mucho gusto —me respondió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— Hola Drew —le respondí—. Mi nombre es Misty y soy la líder del Gimnasio Celeste, es un placer conocerte —le dije con una sonrisa.

— Igualmente Misty. May ya me había comentado sobre ti —me dijo, comentario que me hizo sonreír más.

— Espero que sólo hayan sido cosas buenas —le digo en broma, riendo un poco.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —grita May, apareciendo de nueva cuenta en la pantalla, empujando levemente a Drew.

Pobre chico, seguramente May era un poco ruda con él. Aunque a él parecía no molestarle tanto.

Empujando un poco a mi amiga, Drew vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla, con ella ahora a su lado— Por supuesto que sí Misty. No sé cómo seas en batalla, pero sus palabras no hacen justicia en cuanto a tu belleza —me comenta, logrando sacarme un fuerte sonrojo por el comentario.

— ¡Drew! —se escucha a May regañándolo.

— ¿Qué? No dije nada malo… —le dijo con cansancio.

— Ya lo sé, pero es que Ash…

¿Eh? ¿Ash?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —le preguntó confundido—. Además, Ash no está aquí así que no pasa nada —le dijo, para finalmente verme de nueva cuenta—. Siento esto Misty, ya sabes cómo se pone.

— Si, no hay problema Drew. Gracias por el comentario de todas formas —le agradezco. Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? No todos los días te dicen que las palabras no hacen justicia a tu belleza. Prefiero dejar el tema de lado, así que mejor vuelvo a hacer una pregunta—. Y dime Drew, ¿también competirás en el Gran Festival Johto?

Asiente—Así es. También soy Coordinador Pokémon, así que es lógico que desee entrar y ganar el primer lugar.

— Bueno si, tienes razón —le respondo—. En fin. Les deseo mucha suerte a los dos, sé que alguno de los dos será el ganador del primer lugar.

— Gracias Misty —responden al mismo tiempo, mientras Drew intentaba hacer que May se alejara de él para que no hiciera de las suyas, era evidente que lo quería matar. ¿Por qué? Sólo ella sabría.

— De qué. Ah, y suerte en su relación también. Adiós —y corté la llamada, sin darles tiempo de que se despidieran. ¿Pero para qué interrumpir su momento? Esos dos sí que eran una parejita única…

Aunque en algún punto me recuerdan a Ash y a mí…

Estaba a punto de levantarme para regresar a mis labores, pero el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. Como acababa de terminar de hablar recientemente con esos dos, intuí que eran ellos de nueva cuenta. Tomé el aparato y lo puse sobre mi oreja.

— Ya May, disculpa lo que dije sobre ustedes. No te lo tomes a mal… —le pedí, intentando no reirme.

— ¿May? —se escuchó una voz masculina por el auricular.

E-Esperen un segundo… Esa definitivamente no era la voz de May, tampoco era la de Drew… Y-Y Brock tampoco podía ser.

N-No, imposible… ¡No podía!

— ¿Misty?—me preguntó después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio en que no le respondí mientras encendía la video—. ¿Estás ahí?

— Ash… —susurré al verlo finalmente por la video—. ¿De verdad…? ¿Realmente eres tú? —le pregunté. Sé que sonaba extraño pues lo estaba viendo por el videoteléfono, pero…

¡Pero no podía evitarlo…! Había soñado tantas veces con que él me llamara, que temía que este fuera otro de esos sueños que parecían tan reales.

— Por supuesto que soy yo Misty, ¿quién más podría ser? –me dijo un tanto confundido por mi actitud.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡No estaba soñando! Ash realmente había llamado, ¡así como dijo Tracey! No sé si mi corazón sería capaz de soportar tanta felicidad de golpe.

Sin darme cuenta, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, y se me hacía imposible detenerlas aunque quisiera. Dios, es que… finalmente podía verlo de nuevo después de casi un año y medio sin saber de él… Y lo había extrañado mucho…

— Misty, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? —me preguntó Ash preocupado.

— Si, Ash —comencé a limpiarme las lagrimas o al menos intenté hacerlo—. Estoy bien...

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, segura —reiteré, logrando contener las lágrimas de felicidad que aún deseaban salir—. Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? Es un milagro que te dignes a llamar a una vieja amiga.

Ash rió levemente ante eso, sabiendo que tenía razón en lo que dije— Bueno, ¿necesito una razón para llamarte? Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo y puedo llamarte cuando sea, ¿no? —me respondió fingiendo estar molesto.

— Ja, me dijiste casi lo mismo que May —le dije entre risas.

— ¿May? —preguntó—. ¿Hablaste con ella?

Asentí— Si. Antes de que tú marcaras.

— Con razón me decía que estaba ocupado —rió junto conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Caray, estar encerrada en el gimnasio casi todo el día hace que uno piense que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que viste a alguien a pesar de que… haya sido hace apenas año y medio que se vieron—. En fin, ¿cómo está?

Salí de mis pensamientos nada más al escuchar su voz y le respondo— Está muy bien. Ya ganó sus cinco listones Johto y está por entrar al Gran Festival —le contesté sin dejar de verlo.

— ¡Vaya, eso es genial! —dijo realmente emocionado, no me extrañaba… él siempre había sido así.

— Si, ¿y sabes con quién viaja? —al recordarlo una sonrisa picara se formó en mi rostro.

— No, ¿con quién? —me preguntó realmente interesado al verme sonreír de esa forma.

— Con su mejor amigo y rival: Drew —concluí.

La expresión en su rostro denotó sorpresa— ¿Con Drew? ¿En serio? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí—. Vaya… —se detuvo un momento, pareciera como si intentara recordar algo, pues se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos—. Creía que no lo soportaba, que sorpresa.

— Seguramente en un inicio así era Ash, conociendo a May… —le respondo, evitando reírme de mi amiga.

— Bueno si, tienes razón —me secundó—. En un inicio Misty, no sabes lo mal que se trataban; ¡había discusiones cada vez que se veían! —me comentó—. Realmente era algo cansado…

Suspiro, definitivamente, esos dos me recordaban a Ash y a mí. No me podrán negar que al menos en ese aspecto si somos muy parecidos—. Mm, ¿a quienes me recuerdan? —dije con aire de misterio.

— ¿Eh? ¿A quiénes? —me preguntó curioso.

Ay, Ash, nunca cambias.

— A nadie Ash —le respondo—. Regresando al tema. Me imagino que las cosas fueron duras en un inicio, pero pienso que los sentimientos de ambos ya cambiaron…

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó curioso.

— No lo creo, lo sé —dije muy segura. Debería de empezar a cerrar mi bocóta con respecto a ese tema, luego termino equivocándome… Aunque creo que con estos dos estoy más que segura, no como con mi hermana y Tracey.

Ash rió— No hay duda, tú eres la mejor con respecto a esos temas. Sabes mucho, ¿no es verdad? —me dijo, viéndome directamente a los ojos. Yo asentí orgullosa como respuesta.

—Experta no soy, pero no puedo negar que sé cosas —dije orgullosamente, sabiendo que al menos de eso podía presumir ante Ash Ketchum, pues él desconocía el tema casi en su totalidad—. En fin, ¿dónde están en estos momentos Ash?

— Por el momento estamos en un Centro Pokémon en medio del bosque —contestó, viendo el centro en donde estaban.

— ¿Hay un Centro Pokémon en medio del bosque? —le pregunté realmente sorprendida. En Kanto jamás habíamos visto uno en medio de la nada, no que yo recordara al menos.

— No… —me dijo en un inicio, aunque parece que hay más—. Es que, no sé cómo sucedió, pero Dawn le quitó el mapa a Brock y pues… ¡Nos perdimos! —me confesó, riendo nerviosamente mientras posicionaba una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Oye! —esa voz, ¿de quién es? Es de una chica… ¿Será de la joven que Ash mencionó ahora? ¿La tal Dawn?

Y en ese preciso instante apareció una niña de largo cabello azul. Esta llevaba un gorro blanco, la cual sólo dejaba ver la parte superior del diseño de una Pokébola rosada. Se veía realmente molesta, lo que causó que Ash riera mucho más nerviosamente.

— H-Hola Dawn.

Sí, ella era Dawn. No sé por qué sentí un poco de recelo contra la muchacha, algo que en realidad no era nuevo, siempre me sucedía cuando una chica nueva aparecía en la vida de Ash y viajaba con él, como… sustituyendo mi lugar, y más cuando son así de lindas como Dawn o May.

Pero se bien que esto no es sano para mí. A veces odio estos celos extremosos que tengo…

— ¡Ash! ¿Qué tanto dices de mí? —le gritó enojada. ¿En serio así me veía yo? Dios...

— Nada Dawn, de verdad —empezó a excusarse.

— Si claro... —voltea a verme, su molesta expresión desaparece y es reemplazada por una llena de confusión—. Hola, ¿y tú quién eres?

Me sorprendo un poco el repentino cambio de humor de la niña, pero aún así logro responder— Hola, mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto —le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Misty? —repitió mi nombre, como si lo hubiese escuchado antes pero no recordase donde.

Se quedó pensando un poco, como analizándome. Eso me incomodó un poco, y eso que no la tenía realmente frente a mí. Ash también se notaba algo confundido, ¿qué tanto pensaba Dawn?

De pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por la misma Dawn.

— ¡AH! ¡¿Tú eres esa Misty de la que tanto habla Ash?! —me miró emocionada.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa— Eh, supongo —comienzo—. Es decir, no conoce a ninguna otra Misty… Al menos no que yo sepa —dije viendo a Ash, quien estaba un poco… no, un poco no, bastante sonrojado.

¿Esperen? ¿Ash sonrojado? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Creo que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¡Sí, definitivamente eres tú! —gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¡WAH! ¡Es un honor conocerte Misty! Ash y Brock me han hablado muchísimo de ti, se la pasan diciendo que eres la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua que conocen y ahora una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Vaya, sí que le habían platicado de mí.

Lo único que logró hacer es sonreír y responderle— Muchas gracias —le agradecí por el comentario—. Tú eres Dawn, ¿cierto? —pregunté—. Es un gusto conocerte.

— El gusto es mío Misty, eso puedo asegurártelo —me dijo.

Le creí… parecía sincera.

— ¿Sabías que su primer Pokémon fue un Piplup, Misty? –comentó Ash, volviendo a meterse en la conversación.

— ¿Un Piplup? —pregunté. ¿Qué era un Piplup?—. Ash, quisiera decir que es grandioso pero no sé ni qué tipo de Pokémon es.

— ¡Ah, lo siento Misty! —comenzó Ash—. Piplup es…

— Es un Pokémon tipo agua Misty —interrumpió Dawn.

— ¿Un tipo agua? ¡Eso es genial Dawn! Haz hecho una muy buena elección —le dije realmente emocionada.

Dawn asintió emocionada— Lo sé, este hermoso amiguito no me ha decepcionado hasta ahora —comentó, viendo hacia una dirección en especifico. Supongo que hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho Pokémon. Pronto, regrese la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Espero que un día vengas a vernos a Sinnoh, como ya una vez hizo May —me dijo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Dawn, sería genial tenerte aquí de nuevo por unos cuantos días —dijo Ash.

— Sí, sería genial poder recibir consejos de una experta en Pokémon de agua —volvió a comentar.

Definitivamente esta chica estaba comenzando a agradarme. En un inicio pensé que sería peor que yo con respecto al temperamento, pero veo que no es tan así— Claro, veré si algún día puedo ir —y lo digo en serio, realmente quiero ir. Más dudo mucho que sea pronto, las cosas en el gimnasio no están como para que lo deje a cargo de mis hermanas—. Oigan, una pregunta… — hablé, saliéndome del tema—. ¿Dónde están Brock y Pikachu?

Ambos se miraron un momento y después me dirigieron la mirada nuevamente.

— Ah, ellos... –comenzó Dawn, pero es interrumpida por Ash.

— Brock… Bueno, tú sabes, con la enfermera Joy —me contestó mientras veía a su amigo intentando conquistar a la enfermera, cosa que no parecía dar frutos pues por lo que pude ver, la enfermera era de esas pocas que decían las cosas directamente. Al grano y consciso. Después me regresó la mirada— Sabes que jamás cambiará.

No, pues no, parece que será el mismo de siempre.

Aunque… eso no es tan malo después de todo… Bueno, quizá un poquito.

— Sí, nunca lo hará —dije resignada—. ¿Y Pikachu? ¿Dónde está?

— Pikachu se quedó vigilando a Brock junto con Piplup —dijo Dawn.

Ash asiente— Si, como vio que Dawn se vino conmigo no le quedó más remedio —me explicó—. Pero seguramente le dará gusto verte, lo llamaré… ¡Pikachu! —le gritó. En menos de unos cuantos segundos, mi querido y adorado Pikachu apareció en la pantalla—. Mira amigo, es Misty…

— ¿Pi? —Pikachu dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla y de poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¡Pikachupi!

— ¡Hola Pikachu! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! —le dije realmente contenta de verlo, siempre había querido muchísimo a Pikachu. Lo veo detenidamente durante algún momento y me di cuenta de algo—. Mírate nada más, ¡cuánto has crecido!

— Pika pika… —me respondió sonrojado. Aw, tan lindo como siempre.

— Pikachu no sólo ha crecido, también se ha hecho muy fuerte Misty —me comentó Ash, emocionado por aquel detalle. De alguna forma lo entiendo, yo también estaría muy emocionada por ver que mi mejor amigo se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Pero también sé que ese crecimiento no ha sido únicamente de Pikachu, estoy segura de que Ash también lo ha hecho, que se ha vuelto un entrenador muy fuerte.

Qué nostalgia, ya no queda mucho del Ash que yo conocí…

— Es verdad, Pikachu es increíble —lo secundó Dawn, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Sonrío— Eso no lo dudo —le dije muy contenta. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero de un momento a otro logró escuchar perfectamente a Brock.

No mentiré, las ganas de jalarlo de la oreja eran enormes, pero nada podía hacer yo estando tan lejos, así que miré a Ash de forma suplicante.

— Ash, ¿podría ir alguien a calmarlo? No sabes las ansias que tengo de querer cruzar el video teléfono y jalarle la oreja —le pedí, un poco fastidiada por la actitud de Brock.

— Creo que tienes razón —me respondió—. Dawn, Pikachu, vayan a calmarlo por favor —les pidió de favor—. No creo que Piplup pueda él solo.

— Sí, de acuerdo —respondió Dawn, viendo un momento hacia donde estaban Bock y Piplup para después dirigirse a mí—. Adiós Misty, espero verte de nuevo —yo asentí con una sonrisa—. Vamos Pikachu, como Croagunk no está aquí nos toca calmarlo a nosotros.

— ¡Pi!

Y así se alejan de nosotros, yendo a enfrentar a un gran monstruo: Brock. Realmente les deseo suerte, Brock es un tanto… insistente en cuanto estos temas. Suspiro cansada y decido dirigir mi mirada a Ash de nuevo, pero me sorprendo al descubrir que él ya tenía la suya puesta sobre mí.

— Desde que tú y Máx se fueron ahora les toca por momentos a Pikachu, a Dawn y Croagunk para controlarlo —me dijo, no despegando su mirada de la mía.

— ¿Un Croagunk? ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto.

— Ah, es un Pokémon tipo veneno que Brock capturó —comienza a explicarme—. Él es el que de vez en cuando lo controla al darle un picotazo por detrás —se ríe—. Pobre Brock, la verdad siento pena por él —dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver cómo iba la misión de sus amigos.

— ¿Y cómo le hace Croagunk para controlarlo? ¿Brock lo tiene fuera de Pokébola?

Ash se giró de nuevo al escuchar mi pregunta— Ah, no… Digamos que es como tu Psyduck —me responde—. La única diferencia es que este sólo sale cuando percibe que Brock anda de mujeriego… ¿Extraño, no?

— Ay ni me recuerdes a ese pato… pero si, es un poco extraño —digo con honestidad—. Aunque bueno, te aseguro que cuando encuentre a su chica ideal dejará de hacer eso —y lo digo de verdad. Sólo espero que esa chica sepa controlarlo si es que mi estimado amigo no deja de ser como es.

Vaya, no pienso mal de él ni nada por el estilo, Brock es un buen chico, pero… ¡Eso no le quita lo mujeriego! Y dudo mucho que haya muchas chicas que aguanten a un hombre así.

— Eso espero Misty —respondió ante mi comentario, haciendo que le prestara atención otra vez—. ¿Te digo una cosa?

— Dime Ash —le incito a decir.

Ash se queda quito por unos cuantos segundos antes de proseguir con la conversación, hasta que finalmente se decide.

— ¿Sabes? Sin ti aquí para controlarlo no es lo mismo. Máx era bueno, y Croagunk ni se diga, pero nada supera lo original —me comentó, riendo levemente por lo nervioso que parecía estar antes de verme fijamente a los ojos y dejar que un pequeños sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

— Ash... —quise comenzar a hablar pero me quede prendida de sus hermosos ojos color café.

— Misty, quiero... Quiero hablarte de algo… —comenzó, sin despegar su vista de la mía—. Algo que es muy importante…

No sé por qué, pero el ambiente comencé a sentirlo un poco tenso, además de que de la nada, mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza. Parecía como si presintiera algo, como si supiera que era lo que Ash quería decirme…

¿Le haré caso a mi corazón y me emociono? ¿O dejo que mi cerebro hable por mi y espero sin ilusionarme o algo por el estilo a lo que Ash me tenga que decir?

La incertidumbre es algo que no me agrada mucho, así que decido hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa Ash? ¿Es algo grave? —le pregunté preocupada.

Ash negó levemente con la cabeza— No, no es de gravedad, pero si es importante tanto para mí… como para ti; bueno, espero… —dijo viendo hacia abajo, seguramente sus manos.

— ¿Qué cosa Ash? Dímelo por favor —le supliqué—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… —le recuerdo—. Así que no dudes en decirme lo que te pasa…

—… —se queda callado un momento, no despegando su mirada de sus manos—. Misty, yo quería… —se paró un poco, ahora estaba totalmente rojo—. Yo quiero, yo… —intentó decir, pero calló nuevamente. La visera de su gorra le cubrió el rostro, así que no pude ver bien su cara.

— ¿Ash? —le pregunté preocupada.

Unos segundos después alzó la vista con lentitud y guardó silencio otros tantos, mientras parecía tomar valor para decirme lo que sea que necesitara. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiro hondo antes de volver a conectar su chocolatina mirada con la mía y decir… lo que jamás pensé escuchar de él.

— Te quiero… —susurró apenado, queriendo evadir mi mirada… pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no hacerlo; lo sé pues sus ojos se veían temblorosos—. Realmente te quiero, me gustas mucho…

A pesar de todo, no pude responder en ese momento. Estaba… anonadada. Y ese silencio preocupó un poco a mi querido entrenador y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— S-Sé que este tipo de cosas deberían decirse de frente —comenzó—, pero es que… si no te lo decía ahora… —sólo supe que continuaba hablando debido al movimiento de la boca, pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando.

¿Acababa de decirme lo que creo que me dijo? ¿Realmente escuché bien? Dijo que me quería, que le gustaba… Había sucedido de verdad, ¿cierto? No es otro de mis locos sueños…

Las palabras simplemente no salían, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto. Siempre pensé que sería yo la que se confesara en dado caso, y no sería precisamente por teléfono como lo acaba de hacer Ash, pero… definitivamente esto fue algo inesperado.

De la nada, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos aguamarina, las cuales recorrieron mi ahora completamente sonrojado rostro. A pesar de mi acuosa vista, pude distinguir a un Ash mortificado… Creo que lo estoy asustando…

— ¿Misty? —me llama. Espera unos cuantos segundos, y como yo estoy intentando detener mi llanto no le respondo—. ¿Misty, que te-…? —quiso preguntar, pero lamentablemente no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Yo también… —susurro en un inicio—. Yo también te quiero Ash… —le digo entre llanto.

Finalmente, al fin le he dicho lo que siento por él, y no sólo eso, sino que fue por obra de su confesión que yo también lo hice. Ahora siento, un gran alivio en mi interior, no únicamente por habérselo dicho, sino porque él me corresponde. Me tranquilizo un momento y luego alzo mi rostro para poder ver la expresión de sorpresa que adornaba el rostro de él.

Se sentó.

Ash tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, y el sonrojo seguía ahí, sólo que más intenso.

— Misty, ¿de verdad tú…? —comenzó a preguntarme pero lo interrumpí.

— Sí, te quiero, te adoro Ash —le dije—, desde hace mucho tiempo… —confieso, sonrojándome completamente.

De la nada ambos alzamos nuestras manos y las posamos sobre la pantalla. Dios, como deseaba poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo de frente.

Le sonrío tiernamente y él hace lo mismo. Aún sigo anonadada, a pesar de que el Ash que conocí casi desaparece por completo, este que estoy viendo sigue siendo mi Ash a pesar del cambio… Sigue siendo el mismo chico del que me enamoré, únicamente está madurando de a poco, cosa que por estar lejos no veo.

Pero, eso realmente ya no me importa…

— Yo también Misty —me responde, pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa se tornó melancólica—. Perdona que me haya dado cuenta tan tarde —se disculpó con la mirada baja, realmente se veía triste. Me partió el corazón.

— Ash, no tienes nada de que disculparte —comencé a decirle, logrando así que alzara su rostro—. Para mí lo que importa es el ahora, y este momento es el que me importa… —le dije, no dejando de sonreírle.

Ash no dijo nada en esos momentos, lo único que hizo fue asentir y corresponder mi gesto, dejando finalmente que aquella melancolía se alejara de su sonrisa y en ella hubiera sólo felicidad y confianza.

— Prométeme algo Misty —me pidió suplicantemente.

Asintiendo sin siquiera pensarlo, le respondo— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.

— Prométeme que vendrás a Sinnoh —me pidió determinado—. Quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea unos cuantos días… —me confesó, no despegando su mirada de la mía.

¿Qué debería hacer? Como ya le había dicho anteriormente a Dawn, si quiero ir pero… el gimnasio…

— Pero… —comienzo.

— Vamos, no pasará nada si viajas unos cuantos días para despejarte; además, ya lo has hecho antes, ¿recuerdas Hoenn y Pueblo Paleta? —me preguntó, a lo que yo sólo asentí—. Bueno, ¡ahí lo tienes! Por favor Misty… —me suplicó—. Necesito que vengas… Porque bueno… hay algo más que necesito decirte, pero eso definitivamente no puede ser por teléfono.

¿Eh? ¿Había algo más? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿qué me querría pedir?

Y bueno, ya conocen lo impaciente que soy, ¿verdad? Así que no pude evitar preguntarle qué era aquello, si no me lo podía decir ahora.

— Ash, ¿no puede ser ahora? —le pregunté.

Ash negó levemente con la cabeza— No. Esto es algo que definitivamente necesito decírtelo de frente —dice—. Ya arruiné la confesión que seguramente esperabas, esto lo quiero hacer bien…—dijo desviando un poco la mirada de mí—. Entonces… ¿Me lo prometes? —me preguntó, volviendo a verme.

Suspiré. ¿Qué más podía decirle a este entrenador? Me gustaría decirle que era muy difícil que fuera, pero se veía tan determinado con lo que quería hacer… que no tuve más opción.

— Sí, lo prometo Ash —le dije resignada pero a la vez ansiosa—. Te iré a ver a Sinnoh una vez tenga tiempo.

La sonrisa de Ash no se hizo esperar más. Estando mucho más animado me dijo— ¡Bien, me parece perfecto Misty! —exclamó—. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos al próximo centro Pokémon, ¿te parece?

— Claro que sí, llama las veces que tú quieras Ash, las esperaré…

— Gracias Misty —me respondió aún sonriendo; esa sonrisa que siempre me hizo sentir infinidad de cosas cuando viajaba con él. Se lo he dicho a muchos hasta el cansancio, y seguramente ya los tengo hartos, pero amo esa sonrisa suya… —. Bien, tengo que irme…

— Está bien, cuídate por favor… —le pedí, sabía que podía llegar a meterse en muchos problemas, y que en algún determinado momento podía salir herido. Sé que siempre ha salido airoso de todo, pero no está de más pedir que se cuide.

— Sí, claro… —me responde, como aquella vez en la que nos despedimos saliendo de Ciudad Verde.

Nuestras miradas continuaron contemplándose por unos cuantos minutos más. La verdad era que… ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de cortar la llamada; deseábamos hablar más, decirnos más cosas que quizá en su momento no pudimos expresar. Aprovechar que estaban en un Centro Pokémon, y que probablemente sería hasta dentro de otras semanas o mes cuando sabríamos el uno del otro…

Pero teníamos que atenernos a la realidad, para poder hablar más seguido él tenía que dejar ese Centro y llegar a otro, y yo tenía que atender mi gimnasio.

— Bueno, hasta luego Misty… —comenzó a despedirse, pero antes de colgar volvió a reiterarme lo que sentía—. Te quiero. Adiós… —y así, la comunicación se cortó abruptamente por su acción.

Colgué con pesar el teléfono, suspiré y lloré levemente, ahora era mucho más doloroso dejar de verlo y escucharlo… Si antes se me hacía pesado, ahora… conociendo nuestros sentimientos, era peor.

La única diferencia en esta ocasión era que la incertidumbre que siempre me carcomía de si se acordaba de mi, o de si me llamaría alguna vez ya no estaba, pues ahora conocía sus sentimientos y prometió comunicarse conmigo una vez llegaran al siguiente Centro Pokémon.

Y todos sabemos, que Ash Ketchum siempre cumple sus promesas.

Poso mis manos sobre mi pecho y sonrío— Yo también te quiero Ash… —digo aunque no me escuche—; mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar… —alzo mi sonrojada mirada y observo el ahora apagado videoteléfono—. Nos vemos en Sinnoh.

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, eso fue todo. Está un poquito más largo que el primero capítulo pero pues… creo que la comunicación de estos dos lo ameritaba. Siento si realmente no fue algo tan bueno como lo de Sumi, Mistyket, SirenaMisty, AndyElric –quienes son mi inspiración por cierto- y otros autores más que publican en el fandom; pero ésta en realidad fue mi primer historia de Pokémon Ash x Misty y quise darle una leve re-editada como lo hice con "Ni los años me pudieron hacer olvidar" para poder subirlo y que no fuera tan pesado leerlo por los errores que tenía.

En fin. Espero que pronto se me ocurra algo nuevo para poder subirlo aquí y compartirlo. Seguramente serán más One-Shots o Two-Shots que nada, pero veremos que traigo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
